


【Batfamily】艾麗莎式感恩節

by Convallaria_42



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42
Summary: 終於，在感恩節的前一天，Bruce碰到了詛咒的寶石。不是因為Dick他們之中任何一個人的緣故，雖然他們為此努力了三個禮拜。嚴格說起來，是Hal做的。
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	【Batfamily】艾麗莎式感恩節

**Author's Note:**

> 聲明：所有角色屬於DC，我不擁有他們。
> 
> 達成電影院一日三刷的成就……  
> 為了慶祝正義聯盟終於上映，趕著寫了上一篇[【Batfamily】杜立德式萬聖夜](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401928)的後續（其實感恩節是在下禮拜）。不過它也能當作一個獨立的小故事。如果覺得劇情有些倉促不是錯覺。

「所以你打算怎麼做呢？」Tim問道。  
他和Jason、Damian圍在Dick身旁，四個人坐在Dick位於Wayne宅邸的臥室地板上。  
Dick戴了三層手套，拿著一顆未經加工的祖母綠寶石，這顆寶石在幾天前害得他們接連變成了北美灰狼、赤狐、邊境牧羊犬和黑豹幼崽。（當然，唯一為此高興的只有Damian。）  
過了幾天沒人聽得懂他們的話、視線高度低矮的生活後，他們終於在Zatanna的幫助下恢復原本的模樣。此時Dick突然提出了讓Bruce也變成動物看看的想法。  
Tim說：「總不能直接拿著寶石往他臉上糊過去吧，Bruce如果真有心要提防，連睡覺的時候都不會有破綻。而且我不認為Alfred會願意在叫Bruce起床的時候往他手裡塞詛咒的寶石。」  
「嗯，這個嘛，其實我目前還沒想法。」Dick聳聳肩，「沒關係，我們總會找到的。」

但事實證明，要找出Bruce鬆懈的一刻簡直難如登天。  
「首先，我們絕不能在夜巡時偷襲Bruce。因為那可是他戰鬥力最高的時刻。而且打擊犯罪是很嚴肅的事情。」Dick首先說道。  
Jason馬上一臉失望的表情。  
「Todd，不管你在打什麼主意，放棄它。」Damian不悅地說。  
「噢拜託，還有什麼時候能正大光明地往他臉上扔石頭？」  
「任何時候都不行，Jason。」Dick回答道。  
「也不能在Wayne塔。」Tim認真思考，「首先Bruce不常到Wayne塔，不好埋伏，再來是Brucie的身份可不能跟魔法詛咒外星人這類超級英雄才會碰到的鬼玩意兒有一丁點連結。」  
Jason忍不住插嘴：「說真的他那個花花公子的人物設定真的不打算改嗎？都已經冒出個親生的蝙蝠崽了，他早就降格成過氣單身老爸了吧？」  
Damian語氣陰沈：「不，Todd。你無法理解，有多少女人搶著想當我的繼母。『獨力帶著兒子』這點似乎給父親加了不少分，而且給了她們Wayne家需要一個女主人的錯覺。」  
大家暫停討論，給了他一個憐憫的表情。  
「呃……總之，如果說要找出Bruce皮膚露出面積最大的時候，我們也不能挑他在蝙蝠洞進行訓練時偷襲他。」Dick說，「那時他的專注力跟反應力跟夜巡時有得比……」  
剛從大都會回到宅邸的Cassandra經過了房門口，而同時Stephanie的聲音從樓梯的方向傳來：「Alfie說十分鐘後晚餐！」  
Damian看著門口的Cassandra突然說道：「等等……Brown和Cain待在宅邸的時間不短，她們也許能提供更多資訊。」  
「有道理。」Dick點頭。  
「Steph、Cass，請進來一下吧！我們需要你們的意見。」Tim朝她們喊道。  
「嘿！你們都在這啊，怎麼了？」Stephanie輕快地跳進房裡並問道。  
Tim說：「Steph，你知道任何Bruce露出哪怕只有一點點破綻的時刻嗎？」  
「呃。」stephanie停下腳步，「這是某種陷阱題或冷笑話嗎……」  
「不不不，我們就是字面意義上的想知道答案。」Dick連忙說。  
Stephanie鬆口氣聳聳肩：「噢，那我就不知道了，答案很可能是沒有或者無解。」  
Dick轉向Cassandra：「那你呢，Cass？知道Bruce會在什麼時候沒有防備嗎？」  
黑髮少女皺起眉頭認真地思考。  
大家耐心地看著她持續了好幾分鐘的沈默。  
「想不到對吧。」Stephanie最後說。  
「Bruce除了睡覺、訓練、去公司，還有什麼時候是不會穿著蝙蝠俠制服的？」Jason問。  
「嗯……」Tim語調遲疑地拉長。  
Damian直接了當：「有那種時候嗎？」  
「老天，Bruce真的需要給自己放個假了。」Dick無奈地嘆口氣。

*****

Bruce似乎對於Dick、Jason和Tim還待在莊園裡這件事沒有任何意見。（或是Bruce其實為此高興？Dick不是很確定，因為你知道，Bruce總是那麼難懂。）  
Alfred同樣什麼都沒說，持續準備著更多人份的食物，但大家都有發現小甜餅的數量明顯增加了。  
另一方面，Bruce完全沒有一點空隙讓所有人暗地裡都快抓狂了。

「我已經代表Wayne集團向博物館提出在特展結束前先暫時幫他們保管這顆寶石，有鑒於它曾被盜走，館方說實在也不缺這顆寶石展品，他們很快就同意了。而且Bruce一直有在資助博物館，他們大概以為這又是某種富豪花花公子拿來炫富的伎倆。」Tim說道，他穿著紅羅賓的制服站在高樓邊緣俯瞰著高譚市，看起來有些超現實，如果不是他的談話對象們也坐在旁邊的話。  
Dick拿著手機，試著從高聳的角度往下拍街景：「所以你的意思是，在展期結束的十一月底前我們都還有機會。」  
「是啊，但說實話，我有點失去興趣了。」Tim嘆口氣，「我試著早起進去他房間，但一踏進去他就醒了。好吧，我承認我甚至不確定他有沒有睡著。」  
「他搞不好只對Alfie的腳步聲免疫。」Stephanie說，她兩腳垂在高樓外一晃一晃的。  
Jason沒有答話，他坐在邊緣的滴水獸旁，大口嚼著一片辣香腸披薩。  
「嘿！為什麼你有披薩吃？它還在冒煙！」Tim問。  
Jason翻了個白眼：「我去哪還要跟你們報備嗎？夜巡又不只是在空中翻來滾去玩跑酷，我在來這裡跟你們會合前可是有超——多——事業要忙呢。」  
Dick不贊同地皺眉，Tim和Stephanie則是試著從Jason手上搶走披薩盒。  
「你穿著制服去披薩店？」Tim成功拿到一片披薩，一口把它塞進嘴裡。  
「當然。你是不是從沒想過我的制服比你們幾個的都正常得多？」Jason站起身繼續說道，「還有，一開始我就說了我不會出主意，只想看Bruce的笑話。」  
他戴回頭罩，不理會其他人，逕自射出鉤槍離開了。他走後不久，Cassandra悄悄地出現在Jason剛剛的位置。  
「我才不信Jason沒有試著拿寶石接近Bruce。」Stephanie雙手抱胸。  
Dick一邊幫剛剛拍的照片套用手機裡的濾鏡功能一邊說：「這個嘛，我很確定前天那顆寶石從我房裡消失了。友情提示：你們和Damian當時都在客廳。」  
Tim無所謂地聳肩：「這種機會Jason當然會去試。」  
「他只是不肯承認他也失敗了。」Cassandra說。

Damian從蝙蝠車上跳下來，他和Bruce剛結束今晚的夜巡。  
雖然Dick找了他們所有人集合，但他認為這樣會讓父親起疑，因此他沒有加入他的兄長（們，以及姐姐們，他勉為其難地加上），而是照樣夜巡。  
他坐在一張椅子上仔細地將武士刀上油保養，一旁的Bruce將頭罩、萬能腰帶、凱夫拉盔甲、以及戰鬥靴脫下，走進蝙蝠洞的浴室。  
Damian停下動作，抬起頭盯著那條孤伶伶的腰帶陷入沈思。

「Grayson。」Damian在二樓走廊擋住了Dick，剛好Tim拿著馬克杯打開房門，「還有Drake。」  
「怎麼啦小D？」  
Damian輪流看著他們問道：「你們有沒有想過在萬能腰帶裡放寶石？」  
Dick看Tim對視了一眼。  
「嗯……這麼說來這招我倒是沒想過……」Dick說。  
Tim已經開始思考：「等等……這搞不好行得通，Damian。我知道他的腰帶上有個口袋總是裝著能量棒，如果我們把寶石放在那裡，至少能確保他不會在戰鬥時打開口袋。」  
「而如果他要撕開能量棒包裝就一定得脫下笨重的手甲。」Dick接話，「沒錯，這搞不好真的行得通！我等等就去試試！」

*****

但一切還是照舊。  
隨著Bruce毫無變化，像平時一樣地正常作息（在這裡正常作息的意思是熬夜又晚起），Jason和Tim也越來越多疑。  
「你是不是撒謊說要整Bruce，只是為了讓我們繼續留在Wayne莊園？」有次Jason在早餐時惡狠狠地問著Dick，他帶著輕微鼻音，應該是有點感冒了。  
Tim同樣瞪著Dick：「如果你真的這麼打算唬我們，我不會輕易就這麼算了……」他安靜了一下，「唔，我還沒想到要用什麼方式報復，但絕對不會讓你覺得輕鬆……」  
他少見地沒有在早餐時閉著眼睛，但從緩慢的語速聽來，他應該還沒完全清醒。  
Dick一臉震驚：「我沒有！老天啊你們的妄想症真的得控制一下了！」

「他敢說我們有妄想症？D……夜翼真該想想還不是因為他不良紀錄太多！」Tim抱怨著，同時一棍甩向朝他撲過來的謎語人手下們。  
Jason朝那群穿著綠色緊身衣男人的小腿肚射出橡膠子彈邊說道：「我同意，我們被他騙已經不是一兩次的事了。」  
Tim瞄準正要溜走的謎語人，甩出繩索將他捆住。  
在等待警察到達時，謎語人認真地問他們：「嘿，你們剛剛想說的是迪斯可夜翼（Discowing）嗎？我得說他前幾年的衣服真的有夠奇葩，你們知道我還為此做了一道謎語嗎？什麼鳥又藍又金又閃，不會飛行又無比聒噪……」  
「噢閉嘴，Nygma，你最沒資格說別人衣服奇葩了。」Jason用槍托敲了他的後腦勺，然後吸了吸鼻子。

「他們到底在想什麼？！Bruce一直沒去翻那格包包又不是我可以控制的！」Dick揮舞著一個咬了幾口的潛艇堡。  
他和Damian站在捷運車站的屋頂，看著一列列末班車駛進車庫，幾分鐘前天空飄了一點雪，但馬上變成陰冷的細雨。  
「噁，你的芥末醬汁甩出來了Grayson！」Damian嫌惡地大喊，拉起羅賓的披風抹一抹肩膀。  
「噢，抱歉。」Dick沒什麼誠意地道了歉，「總之，我們只能靜觀其變。Timmy說得對，嘗試太久真的會讓人失去興趣。」

*****

終於，在感恩節的前一天，Bruce碰到了詛咒的寶石。  
不是因為Dick他們之中任何一個人的緣故，雖然他們為此努力了三個禮拜。  
嚴格說起來，是Hal做的。

*****

「Bruce你在嗎？」Barry摘下頭罩和手套，走進瞭望塔的男性更衣室。  
他瞧了瞧四周，沒看見Bruce，只有他的裝備放在置物櫃裡，盥洗室裡則傳出輕微的水聲。  
「噢，原來已經進去了。好吧，我自己先拿了。」  
Barry聳聳肩，逕自走向Bruce的裝備，拿起萬能腰帶打開Bruce習慣為Barry準備的能量棒所在的那格袋子，將手伸進去。

三分鐘後Hal踏進更衣室，Clark跟在他後頭一起走進來。  
「嘿大男孩！Ollie說有種新的箭頭想給我們瞧瞧……」  
他說著停下了腳步，更衣室空無一人，只有Barry的制服和一條特製的戰術腰帶躺在地板正中央，腰帶的其中一個口袋還是打開的。  
「嗯，那看起來像是B的腰帶。」Clark研究了一下說道。  
「……Barry？」Hal疑惑地走近那一團紅色的衣物，「奇怪，他就算趕著去沖澡也不用把衣服亂扔吧……」  
Bruce穿著簡單的純黑色T恤從盥洗室走了出來。  
Hal一看是Bruce便皺起眉頭：「等等，怎麼是你？Barry沒在裡面嗎？」  
Bruce淡淡地看了Hal一眼後搖搖頭。  
「不，就只有我一個人。」他說完彎腰從地上撿起那條腰帶走到自己裝備所在的置物櫃旁，Clark也跟了過去。  
「哼嗯，那就奇怪了。」Hal疑惑地自言自語。  
他用燈戒變出一隻綠色能量手和一個洗衣籃，並操縱那隻能量手從地板撿起Barry的制服，正準備扔進洗衣籃時，被制服蓋住的某個東西滾落到金屬地板，發出叩隆叩隆的聲音。  
「這是什麼……」Hal被吸引了注意力，停下動作。  
那看起來像是一個綠色的寶石。他變出另一隻能量手將寶石撿起。  
這是什麼玩具或道具嗎？他不認為Barry有這種東西，而且他記得閃電俠的制服沒有口袋。不過……他倒是記得剛剛Bruce的腰帶上有一個袋子打開了。  
「嘿！蝙蝠，這應該是你的東西！」他轉頭對著Bruce喊道，同時那隻能量手將寶石拋過去。  
Bruce抬起頭，下意識地將扔過來的東西一手接住。

看到Bruce接住那顆綠色石頭時，Clark腦袋裡響起了「拉奧啊那是一個氪石！」的尖叫聲。  
「看在高譚滴水獸的份上Bruce我什麼都沒做雖然我可能也許大概用了透視眼確認阿卡姆和所有路上的運鈔車運作正常可是我有聽你的話沒闖入高譚！」Clark用手蓋住緊閉的雙眼快速地大喊，同時等待即將而來的痛苦。  
但沒有任何事發生。  
他等了幾秒，疑惑地睜開眼，Bruce眼睛的高度位置空空如也。他繼續把視線往下移。  
Bruce原本位置的地板上除了一團黑色的衣物，還有一隻毛茸茸又圓滾滾的布偶貓。  
那隻貓睜著大大圓圓的鋼鐵藍眼睛，發出「喵——」的一聲。

*****

「嗯……我在上個月去了蝙蝠洞，那時Dick、Jason、Tim和Damian都變成了動物，就像現在的Bruce一樣。Zatanna說這是一種詛咒，我想應該跟這顆祖母綠寶石有關。不過，這次我相信是他兒子們對他做的惡作劇。」  
「我知道啊，Clark。這顆來自中美的詛咒寶石由來還是我告訴Bruce，再由他告訴Zatanna的。」  
「噢……所以你的確知道這隻貓是Bruce對吧，Diana？」  
「當然，有什麼問題嗎？」  
「沒有問題，只是……呃，你抱著那隻貓咪，也就是Bruce摸了大概有一個小時了。」  
「嗯。這之間有什麼關係嗎？」  
「呃……我猜沒有？好吧，別在意了。」Clark猶豫地說。  
Diana滿足地摸著貓咪Bruce身上柔順的毛髮。  
Bruce的毛色類似於一般布偶貓的手套色，整張臉除了嘴部、下巴部分是白色，其餘全是深黑色。  
「不得不說……這一看就像Bruce。」Clark認真看了看後說道。  
Bruce不屑地甩甩尾巴，伸出腳掌輕拍了一下Clark。  
Diana語氣懷念：「我喜歡貓。天堂島上有許多貓，我十分想念他們……如今我很少見過這麼美麗的。」  
「這種毛色的確算是非常漂亮的。」Clark笑著點頭同意，「但我相信B絕對不想被這麼稱讚。等等我會帶他回蝙蝠洞，他的兒子們一定知道解決辦法。」  
「嘿！大夥都先等等！」Hal打斷了他們，「好吧，我知道蝙蝠貓收服了你們所有人的心，但拜託把他的事先放一邊，如果這是蝙蝠，那Barry在哪？從他掉落的制服看來，他很顯然也去碰到了那顆寶石！」  
同一時刻，Oliver走進了交誼廳，身後跟著一隻毛髮蓬鬆又漂亮的黃金獵犬。  
「各位，我在廚房撿到了這隻大狗，他對著我不停搖尾巴呢。你們誰把寵物帶來瞭望塔啦？」  
而那隻狗一看見他們，下一瞬間馬上出現在Hal腳邊，對著他開心地汪汪叫，速度之快，甚至沒人來得及眨眼。  
所有人停下動作，表情微妙，只有Oliver一頭霧水。  
「……Barry？」Hal最後打破沈默問道。  
身後帶著一道微弱的電流，有著一對天藍色眼珠的大型犬歡快地汪了一聲。

*****

Dick走進蝙蝠洞，看見Tim、Clark、Hal和一旁的黃金獵犬後停下腳步。  
他語氣遲疑：「狗？好吧，也許B是還挺像一隻訓練有素的狗狗啦，但我沒想到會是黃金獵犬……當然不是說黃金獵犬不好，只是這也太、嗯怎麼說……」  
「等等，Dick，這不是Bruce。」Tim說，他剛剛似乎在幫那隻狗用儀器檢測。  
「這是Barry。」Clark連忙說，「實際上，我也同意Bruce不太適合這麼……友善的形象。」  
他說著摸了摸Barry的頭，而Barry甩甩尾巴叫了一聲。  
Dick眨眨眼：「噢天啊，Allen先生，我真的很抱歉，我們不是有意讓Bruce以外的人碰到的！」  
「這個嘛，Barry目前似乎適應良好，我還跟他約好了讓他假裝是我養的狗，我帶著他去公園搭訕女孩。所以別太在意了。」Hal揮揮手。  
Clark神情古怪地看著他。  
「怎麼？他也同意這樣更能博得女孩子好感啊。而且那句話不是這樣說的嗎？他隨時都能當我的僚機。」Hal說。【註1】  
「啊，這的確有效，女孩們一般都喜歡跟大狗狗互動良好的男人。像是Tom Hardy、Grant Gustin……」Dick贊同地點點頭，然後他頓了一下，「只是你確定能接受伸舌頭舔你臉的即使看起來是一隻討喜的黃金獵犬，實際身份依舊是閃電俠嗎？」  
「當然，這沒什麼好不能接受的吧。」  
「呃。」Dick一時語塞。  
Tim抬起眉毛欲言又止，而Clark則對他聳聳肩。  
「好吧。等等，那這樣Bruce現在在哪呢？」Dick想了想問道。  
Clark一把將躲在桌下陰暗處的布偶貓撈起來放在桌面上。  
Dick雙眼立刻發光：「噢噢噢噢這是Bruce？天啊Bruce變得好可愛！我早就說過他頭罩那對尖角像貓耳朵了！」  
Bruce的臉上非常神奇地露出明顯不悅的表情。  
Tim告訴Hal：「總之，綠燈俠，這個詛咒的解決方式是跳過火焰，再吃下當季豐收的作物，只要這麼做就行了，我們都是這麼變回來的。」  
「這聽起來似乎滿簡單的。」Clark評論。  
Tim同意：「是啊，根據Zatanna的說法是因為這個寶石的詛咒被人改變過，效力降低了。」  
此時Alfred端著放了咖啡和小甜餅的托盤走過來，他平靜地說：「如果各位不介意，可以在莊園待上一天，並在明天與我們一同慶祝感恩節。我已和Jason少爺決定好，料理內容會是烤火雞、甘薯義式烘蛋、玉米麵包、燉煮南瓜、酪梨沙拉。點心是蔓越莓餡餅，前菜則是搭配橙醬的起司胡桃烤菊苣。」  
Hal舔了舔嘴唇：「老天啊我光聽都餓了！」他嘆口氣，「但很可惜的是，我已經答應我老弟Jim要回海濱城跟他家人一塊吃感恩節大餐了，Barry到時也會一起過去。」  
「而我會回斯莫維爾。」Clark抱歉地說，「真可惜，我能想像那些菜色十分美好。」  
「那的確是。但Wayne莊園隨時歡迎各位。」Alfred稍微欠身。  
Hal問：「你確定？在蝙……呃，Bruce在的情況下？」  
「這個嘛，反正Bruce現在也不能說什麼是吧。」Dick說。

Clark、Hal和狗狗Barry離開後，換成Jason走了進來。  
「Dickie-bird、Timbo！老頭子終於變成動物了嗎？」他的語氣興奮，在看見Dick試著要把Bruce抱起來時全身一頓，「……那隻大黑貓是Bruce？」他不動聲色地問，一手拿出手機，鏡頭對著Bruce一陣連拍。  
「是啊……呃噢，老天原來貓咪是這麼重的動物嗎？」Dick兩手抱著Bruce回答他。  
Tim在一旁無所事事地喝著咖啡：「這可是成年的布偶貓啊，最重可以達到九公斤呢。」  
「我還以為Bruce會像蝙蝠崽一樣是黑豹。」Jason說道，調整手機從拍照變成了錄影。  
Bruce喵了一聲。  
下一刻Damian出現了，他以最快的速度衝到Bruce面前，瞪大眼睛。  
「父親？」  
Bruce不情願地甩了甩尾巴。  
「噢，小D你想抱抱看嗎？」  
Damian幾乎可說是神情興奮地從Dick手裡接過Bruce。雖然Dick一放手Damian馬上就被貓咪的重量壓得輕微踉蹌，但他的好心情完全沒被打擾。  
他輕輕地摸著Bruce身上的毛髮，抬起頭睜著大大的綠眼睛看著Dick。  
「Grayson。」  
Dick馬上理解Damian的意思：「……不不不，小D，冷靜點，你不能養Bruce。呃，至少不能是長期性的。」  
Jason在一旁涼涼地說：「這個嘛，蝙蝠崽，這是個高齡化的社會，所以理論上二十年後假設你們都還沒死，我是說死透了的那種，不管你想不想，老頭子都是你的責任。」  
「不。Jason，你完全沒有幫助。」Dick嘆氣。

等到Stephanie和Cassandra進入蝙蝠洞，「用力抱緊Bruce並摸摸他的鬆軟貓毛活動」又開始新的一回合。  
「好可愛啊！都讓我想養貓了！」Stephanie尖叫，「我等等可以拿毛刷幫他梳毛嗎？」  
Cassandra輕輕地抓揉著Bruce，讓他舒服地瞇起眼睛。  
「不，宅邸裡有Alfred貓咪就夠了。」Dick義正嚴辭。  
Stephanie點點頭：「啊。那你一定還沒有看過Damian在後院的小倉庫裡放了什麼。」  
Dick愣了一下，轉過身瞇起眼睛：「小D……你又養了什麼？」  
Damian眼神飄移：「……只是些受傷的流浪貓。」  
「什麼？每次夜巡時我不是都叫你把牠們放走嗎？」Dick吃驚地問。  
「牠們傷好了就會自己離開了！我只是提供不會淋雨跟受飢的必要設施！」Damian憤慨地說。  
「而且，你是怎麼把牠們帶回來的？」  
Jason和Tim對視一眼，抬起嘴角：「顯然他的羅賓小披風可不只有讓他看起來更兇惡的功能呢，對吧？」  
Stephanie沒有理會他們的對話，開心地和Bruce說：「晚上的夜巡就交給我們吧，你可以整天待在宅邸，就當作給自己放個假，Bruce！」

*****

感恩節當天一早，Bruce在自己的大床上醒了過來。  
他有些意外自己竟然在Alfred來叫自己前就醒來了，但下一刻馬上就想起，因為自己現在是一隻貓的模樣，因此他昨晚沒有夜巡，一早就入睡了。  
然後他發現身體無法動彈，看了看發現是Damian在緊緊抱著他睡覺，這又讓他小小地吃驚了一下。  
Damian穿著深藍色的格紋睡衣（Bruce隱約記得自己似乎有一套一樣的），看起來還在熟睡中，平常皺起的眉頭鬆開，這讓他看起來就像他的年紀應該要有的那樣滿足且無憂無慮。  
Bruce不記得Damian是什麼時候溜進他房間的。平時除了Alfred，他對於其他人的腳步聲都非常敏感，也相當習慣淺眠。  
但他看著Damian嘴巴微微張開，規律而緩慢地呼吸，才突然意識到如果身旁躺著自己的兒子，他似乎也能習慣。  
他躺回床上，等待著Alfred的到來。

吃過早餐後，平時總是會一頭栽進犯罪調查的Bruce十分難得地待在宅邸裡閒晃，經過客廳時發現Stephanie坐在沙發，仔細盯著桌子上的某些東西。  
Bruce靠近後一瞧，桌面上放著一台平板，裡頭的內容看起來像是商品目錄。  
「這是什麼？」他問道。  
他顯然只能發出貓的叫聲，但金髮女孩發現他了：「噢嘿，嗯，你在這啊，Bruce。」  
（有趣的是，所有人在有其他人在場的時候對Bruce說話都會是像跟小孩對話一樣的幼稚語氣，但當他們只有一個人跟Bruce待在一起時，又會意識到眼前這隻黑色貓咪是他們嚴肅的父親。）  
她猶豫了一下，將Bruce抱起放在自己的椅墊旁。  
「明天就是黑色星期五了，所以我想先確認有哪些東西我可以去排隊。」她挑眉看了看Bruce，「Bruce，你應該知道什麼是黑色星期五吧？」  
Bruce點點頭。他當然沒有參加過（其實只要Stephanie願意開口，他甚至能直接買下商場本身），但他知道在感恩節的隔天所有零售商場都會有低價到誇張的商品。  
「你看，我有個在塔吉特（Target）工作的朋友，她提前告訴我會有這些東西特價。他們通常只會在營業前幾分鐘公布，而那些商品都會變成原價的三折。像這組地燈，搞不好我可以挑這個給Alfred，讓他換掉溫室裡壞了的那組……」Stephanie將平板放在他們之間。  
看到Bruce疑問的眼神，她笑著說：「噢，我是在挑聖誕禮物。這可是最好的搶便宜機會呢！雖然你大概沒興趣，而且我聽不懂你想說什麼所以我也不是很確定……嗯，總之，要不要幫我一起選禮物？」  
說實話，Bruce的確對於過節完全沒興趣，但他理解Stephanie為何重視。  
如果說在看不見的地方撐起家族根基的是Alfred，帶領家族的是Bruce，那麼聯繫起所有成員的就是Dick和Stephanie了。  
Damian和Tim看似互看不順眼，但他們同樣尊敬Dick。而飄渺不定的Cassandra總會有Stephanie將她拉住。至於Jason，Bruce確定他並不真的像他表現出來的那樣對他的兄弟姐妹不屑一顧。  
家族團聚的聖誕節對Stephanie肯定意義非凡，因此他願意花上一些時間陪她挑禮物。  
Bruce低頭看了看平板，Stephanie在注意著主畫面的衛浴用品，但他被上頭跑馬燈廣告的某些文字給吸引住，伸出腳掌壓在那行文字上。  
「什麼？」Stephanie湊上前，接著咧嘴一笑，「這是……嘿，老實說，這看起來真不錯。也許你挑對了，Bruce。」

離開Stephanie後，Bruce進入了閱讀室。  
他預期會看到Cassandra，因為她平時總會待在那，藉由閱讀學習單字，但除了Cassandra坐在她平時習慣的座位上以外，她的對面還坐著Jason。  
他們低頭看著面前的書，Jason的嘴微微動著，像是在說話。  
Bruce走近後，聽到Jason唸著：「……她的愛讓里昂提斯非常幸福。他事事如意，只是有時很渴望跟老友兼同窗——波希米亞國王波力克希尼斯再次相聚，並將對方引見給王后。里昂提波斯跟波力克希尼斯自小一塊兒長大……」  
他聽出來這是《冬天的故事》，Jason似乎是在讀給Cassandra聽。【註2】  
Cassandra注意到了Bruce的到來，突然開口：「Bruce。」  
Jason中斷朗讀：「『……扛起統治的大任』……什麼？噢，你在這。」他將腳下的Bruce一把撈起，動作停頓了一下，似乎有點不確定接下來該怎麼辦。  
最後他把Bruce放在自己的腿上，確認Bruce一時沒有要離開的意思後手悄悄收緊。  
「Jason會唸故事內容……教我那些字的意思。」Cassandra告訴Bruce。  
Jason咬著臉頰邊的肉，似乎在猶豫些什麼。他深吸一口氣後說道：「等等，我們換個故事唸吧。Cass，你翻到前一個故事，我唸《仲夏夜之夢》給你聽。」  
Cassandra頭微微歪過一邊：「……現在是冬天。」  
「我知道。」Jason抬起嘴角，「……但這故事才有一個美好的結局。」  
Cassandra想了一下，然後輕輕地點頭。  
Jason得到同意後，開始唸道：「雅典城有這麼一條法律……」  
他緊緊地抱著Bruce，而Bruce在他平靜沈穩的聲音中閉起眼睛。

Alfred說大餐要留到晚上，因此他們只是吃了簡單的午餐。  
雖然Bruce的布偶貓特性讓他忍不住想跟在Alfred後頭打轉，但他努力克制不這麼做。  
好吧，事實上，早晨他的確這麼做了，在廚房一路跟著Alfred，結果被Alfred說像是看到Bruce老爺回到了小時候。（Alfred的語氣半是欣慰半是諷刺，Bruce說不準哪個佔比多。）  
他最後跟著Tim，在Tim打開座鐘的入口時一起溜進蝙蝠洞。  
Tim對於Bruce的出現沒有太驚訝的表現，他只是瞧了貓咪一眼後便繼續埋首於鍵盤中。Bruce跳上電腦桌，安靜地看著他聰明冷靜、和他最相像的兒子將蝙蝠電腦更新升級。  
一個小時後，Tim完成了，他將電腦椅稍微推開，伸了個懶腰。（他和Bruce在這一小時間的姿勢幾乎沒有變過。）  
之後他突然開口問Bruce：「B，我幫你梳理貓毛你覺得怎麼樣？」  
Bruce點點頭，毛茸茸的尾巴輕輕地掃過Tim的手臂。  
Tim咧嘴一笑，他從抽屜裡拿出一把毛梳，小心翼翼地把Bruce抱過來，然後輕輕地梳著Bruce身上的毛髮，並在聽到Bruce舒服地打呼嚕後笑得更開心了。

到了傍晚，Alfred和Jason在廚房準備晚餐，Stephanie待在自己房間，Cassandra大概在蝙蝠洞，而Tim和Damian在客廳例行性地吵架。Bruce少有這種閒得發慌的時候，他無所事事地經過了二樓走廊。  
就在他思考著要不要回到客廳阻止那兩個年紀較小的兒子們殺掉對方時，他被人從後頭一把抱起。  
「啊，Bruce，找到你了。」Dick無視掙扎的Bruce，穩穩地托著他。  
在他身旁的是Barbara。紅髮女孩好奇地探頭過來：「所以Bruce變成了布偶貓……噢，他的毛色真的好像蝙蝠俠的頭盔。」  
「是呀，就像我跟你說過的那樣。」Dick開心地說，「嘿，我本來還想幫他梳毛呢，但看起來已經有人先這麼做了。」  
Barbara輕輕地摸著Bruce的毛髮，笑著說：「他的確看起來蓬鬆又柔順。Bruce一整天都待在莊園裡嗎？」  
「也許吧。Bruce，你今天放假一天過得怎麼樣呢？」Dick湊近Bruce的鼻頭問他。  
Bruce伸出腳掌拍了Dick一下。  
「你們這些傢伙，要吃晚餐了！」Jason的聲音從有些遙遠的一樓傳來。  
Barbara說道：「你們去吃晚餐吧，我也該回去了。」  
「噢，你不留下來吃晚餐嗎，Babs？」  
「你知道我一定會回去陪我爸。也許下次吧，我可以帶他一起來。」  
「啊，如果Gordon局長來，大家要裝成正常人的畫面一定會很好笑。」  
「我就是這個意思。」Barbar笑著說，「你帶著Bruce去餐廳吧，Ted託我帶來的金屬測試報告我會放在Bruce書房桌上。」

*****

「哇噢……」Stephanie看著Jason和Alfred將食物一盤盤端上桌，忍不住發出讚嘆聲。  
Tim一口咬下清脆的菊苣：「你知道，這就是讓會下廚的兩個人一起負責準備大餐的好處。」  
「的確，」Alfred點頭說道，「有了Jason少爺的幫忙，我便能減少忙碌的時間。」  
「是啊，看看你們多沒用。」Jason對著他們哼笑。  
Damian不屑地回嘴：「不，是你只有這點有用，Todd。」  
「沒關係，反正我的夢想也不是當廚師。」Dick說著往嘴裡塞進一大口義式烘蛋，「在這方面我從來就不是特別有志氣的人。」  
Jason最後在餐桌正中央放下一隻金黃色的楓糖烤火雞，毫不留情地對Dick露出鄙視的眼神。  
Bruce的面前放了一個餐盤，Cassandra幫他在裡頭各盛了一點點食物，他低頭咬起一塊酪梨安靜地咀嚼。  
「你們知道嗎？很不可思議的是，即使是以嘴去咬食物，Bruce還是有辦法吃得這麼優雅。」Dick評論道。  
「嘿，聽著各位！」Stephanie等Jason拉開椅子坐進座位後站起身說，「今天是感恩節，你們知道這是一個很重要的節日。」  
「是嗎？」Jason問。  
Stephanie不理會他繼續說道：「因此，我提議讓我們所有人各講出一個感謝的人或讓你為此感謝神的事情。」  
「無聊。」Damian馬上說，他叉起一塊南瓜。  
「不，Damian少爺，我相信這是一個很有意義的行為。」Alfred在所有人的高腳杯裡倒入氣泡水並說道。  
Dick也說：「我同意Steph和Alfred，我們平時可沒什麼機會說這些呢。」  
「行啊，那我們就來說吧。」Jason邪惡地笑著，「我要感謝Timmy，因為他跟我打賭輸了，所以他現在欠我五張披薩。」  
「拜託，又要提這個。」Tim翻了個白眼。  
「你們賭什麼？」Stephanie問。  
「我們賭Dick要過多久才會發現他那件魔鬼剋星（Ghostbusters）的海報T恤被他穿破了一個洞。」  
「什麼？！」Dick吃驚地問，「它什麼時候破洞了？」  
「看吧，他甚至現在才知道。你太高估Dick的觀察力了。」Jason裝模作樣地對Tim搖搖頭。  
Tim則哀嚎：「為什麼啊Dick？你上禮拜整理了衣櫃，把夏季T恤一件件收起來的時候不就穿著那件嗎？！」  
「呃……我還真沒發現……」  
「對於穿著的敏感度，Timbo，你真的別對Dick抱太大的期望。下一個換你來說吧。」  
Tim噘起嘴：「……感謝上帝，我長得比Damian還高而且會永遠比他大三歲。」  
「Drake，你就等著吧，我以後一定會長得比你還高！」Damian咬牙切齒。  
「作夢吧你。」  
「看看到時候是誰在作夢！」  
「有什麼好爭的啊？在我看來你們兩個都是矮子。」  
「噢閉嘴Todd！」  
「我早就查過了，你才是我們所有人裡在當羅賓時最矮的那個，Jason！」  
Stephanie不悅地抱怨：「說真的，為什麼總是會變成這樣？」  
Dick嘆了口氣。  
終於，Cassandra舉起了杯子，輕輕地咳幾聲。  
所有人安靜下來。  
Cassandra環視了一圈，慎重地說：「……感謝所有人都活著。」她想了想又補充，「再一次活著。」  
「好吧……這挺合理的。」Jason咕噥著。  
Stephanie接著說道：「我想感謝上帝，讓我們彼此成為兄弟姊妹。」  
「其實這應該是Bruce的功勞。」Tim指出。  
「噢，說得也是。那我改成感謝Bruce。」  
Dick想了想最後說：「我想要感謝上帝或宙斯或佛祖——或者隨便一個有在管事的天神，反正你們知道我的意思——感謝祂讓大家能在今天聚一起慶祝感恩節。」  
「您真該學學您的兒子和女兒們的表達能力，Bruce老爺。」Alfred端上了蔓越莓餡餅，安靜地對Bruce說。  
而Bruce發出了一聲「喵——」作為回應。

*****

隔天早上，Dick走進餐廳，看了看在場的人。  
「Jason呢？偷偷溜走了？」他坐下的時候問道。  
「是啊。」Damian咬著吐司，「早上Pennyworth去叫人的時候就不在了。」  
「我也沒看見Steph。她呢？」  
Tim放下咖啡杯加入話題：「Steph和Jason一起出城了，她說他們要趕著去排黑色星期五的隊。」  
Dick愣了一下：「……Jason會願意跟那些購物人潮擠優惠商品？」  
「嗯，這個嘛，Steph說他們透過特殊管道知道塔吉特會有三折的花架跟復古沙發。」  
Dick叉起一條早餐腸說道：「噢。我還以為Jason那種文藝青年會是反對消費主義的那一類人呢。」  
Tim哼笑一聲：「拜託，怎麼可能，你看他當紅頭罩向那些黑道抽成賺了多少錢。他根本超世俗的好嗎。」  
「搞不好這是某種窮太久又看了太多狄更斯、奧斯汀作品後的物極必反。」Damian認真地說。  
Cassandra看著Dick的表情像是在說「看，說出這話的是Wayne集團負責人的小兒子跟Wayne集團的CEO。」不過最後她什麼都沒說。  
Tim邊吃邊滑著手機，幾分鐘後他的目光定焦在螢幕上：「嘿各位……我猜我知道他們為什麼要挑塔吉特的優惠搶了。」

Bruce一早就解除了詛咒，他走進客廳，Alfred端著熱茶跟在他後頭。Dick為此有些失望，他說他原本希望Bruce能放更多天假的，但老實說他也明白Bruce就是個工作狂。  
Bruce正要拿起桌上的高譚公報，被落地窗外的畫面吸引住目光。  
他的一輛敞篷跑車正駛離莊園，他看到駕駛的人是Dick，副駕和後頭則坐著Tim、Damian和Cassandra。  
「Dick少爺在離開前和我說他們也想體驗黑色星期五。」Alfred走到他身旁說道。  
「唔，我了解了。」Bruce點點頭，「他們也看到了那則廣告。」  
矮桌上，報紙的旁邊擺著一台平板，上頭是塔吉特的來店禮廣告，寫著前五十名到店裡消費的顧客，就可以帶走限量的十二吋蝙蝠俠與羅賓模型娃娃。  
「顯然是的，Bruce老爺。」Alfred點點頭說道。

END

【註1】他隨時都能當我的僚機：引用的台詞原文是“You can be my wingman anytime.”梗出自1986年的經典空戰電影捍衛戰士（Top Gun）裡，Val Kilmer對Tom Cruise說的台詞。題外話，Val Kilmer在1995年飾演過Bruce但……好吧，實際上90年代版本的Bruce我只承認Michael Keaton啊啊啊！

【註2】冬天的故事：原著為莎翁的劇本，並由蘭姆（Lamb）姐弟改寫，收錄在1807年出版的《莎士比亞故事集》中。我手邊這本是2016年由漫遊者出版社出版，譯者為謝靜雯的版本。它是一齣傳奇劇，結局雖然是大團圓，但這是經過十六年的誤會和悲歡離合才迎來的結局。法國文豪雨果曾評論「這齣戲並非喜劇，而是悲劇。」因此我才在故事裡讓Jason暗指《冬天的故事》不是美好的結局。

**Author's Note:**

> 最後關於萬聖夜和感恩節兩篇故事的標題：杜立德（Dolittle）是英國童書《杜立德醫生》（Doctor Dolittle）的主角，他是一位可以聽懂所有動物語言的獸醫；艾麗莎（Eliza）則是安徒生童話《野天鵝》（The Wild Swans）的主角，她的十一個哥哥變成了天鵝。


End file.
